


Reactions

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is <em>mightily</em> injured...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

Skywarp cringed the instant the impact was noticed across their trine bond. He very nearly bounced directly to Thundercracker, grabbed him, and bounced further. There was just no way in all the universe this wasn't going to end badly for them all.

Why, Pits take it all, had that stupid Autobot shuttle gone for a nose to nose face off with Starscream?! And why in all that was sane hadn't either of them veered off?!

Sure enough, on the aft of that damage display popping on Starscream's part of the shared tactical display, Starscream's shriek of rage filled the skies.

The only good thing, Skywarp thought, was it had been less damaging and more infuriating in the long run.

It was always a good thing to watch the Autobots scatter under a concerted effort from Starscream, flanked by his wingmates, Skywarp considered, but later, back at the _Nemesis_ , it would be scant comfort.

`~`~`~`~`

"Quiet down already, would you!" Thundercracker had to raise his voice drastically to cut above the whining, piercing tones emitting from Starscream's vocalizer.

"You quiet down, you imbecilic moron of a glitch-processed drone!" Starscream yelled back at him. "You're not the one with..."

"...with a scrape that barely even gouged your plating, you big hydro-weasel!" Thundercracker snapped at him. "Now sit your aft down on the berth, shut down that noise, and stop sulking because you were the glitch-processor who took on a Transport-Class nose-first! You're glitching lucky this is ALL you took!" The entire time Thundercracker had been yelling at his wingmate, he'd been approaching him, and punctuated his last order with a hard shove in the chest plates, knocking Starscream back with just the barest hint of his turbines revving with his irritation at his leader.

Skywarp just turned his helm to one side, rather than let Starscream see the smile he had, because Starscream obeyed, with only a slight grumble. Funny what being the right kind of pushy could get a mech.


End file.
